


and there will be feasting in Hell!

by mintfrosting



Series: Nancy loves ladies [1]
Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Dominance/submission, F/F, Femslash, Hot older women enjoying themselves is my kink, Laughter During Sex, Lesbian Sex, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Vanilla sex tho, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: Lady Repton propositions Nancy at the masquerade. But she's not so much interested in the domme's usual services as she is just genuinely attracted to Nancy. Very genuinely attracted.





	and there will be feasting in Hell!

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY.
> 
> I mean... you’ve got to love Lady Repton for her outrageous creep factor... Hilarious character and lots of fun to write about. She clearly likes young women, so why not a woman closer to her own age? I made up a first name for her since she doesn't have one. AU where she doesn’t find Daniel Marney, I guess.

Nancy is relaxing in a chair at the masquerade when someone approaches from behind and places a delicate hand on her shoulder.

“Hello,” the lady says in a husky, seductive voice that’s deep but highly feminine.

Turning, Nancy looks up to see a wealthy redheaded woman with a hooked nose, red lips and sparkling eyes. Her mask is pushed up, her cheeks are flushed with rouge and drink, and she holds a glass of wine.

“Are you Nancy Birch?” She seems very excited to find out.

Nancy is especially attractive and mysterious in her partial mask and tricorne hat, lips and eyes painted darker than usual for the party.

“Yeah,” she answers. “And you are?”

“You don’t know?” The lady laughs animatedly, and offers up her hand. “Frances Repton. Enchanté.”

Nancy takes her hand and plants a lingering kiss, glancing up through her lashes.

The lady is truly enchanted. “What services do you offer?” she asks, and sips her drink.

Nancy rests her arm on the back of the chair, ready to negotiate. “What are you looking to get?” she replies.

“I hear you specialize in flagellation.”

Nancy smirks wryly. “Husband need punishment?” she asks, and Lady Repton chuckles.

“That’s not what I’m after, no,” she replies.

“For yourself, then?” Nancy shifts in her seat, fully cool and relaxed. “Do you want me to lead you around on a leash?”

Lady Repton’s eyes glisten, her lips set in a sensual smirk. “Maybe,” she replies. “I wouldn’t mind being on my knees… Though I must say, I’m not really into pain.” She sips her wine, and Nancy quickly nods.

“Perhaps you’d prefer someone else.”

“Heavens, no.” Lady Repton eyes her like a hawk. “I find you highly exciting.”

Nancy shifts, blithely considering that. “Do you like to lick cunny?” she asks - and she’s joking, but Lady Repton’s eyes light up.

“Yes,” she replies quite eagerly. “But I’ve hardly had a taste. Only six girls… isn’t it tragic?”

Nancy leans in closer, solemnly narrowing her eyes. “Truly,” she replies. “I appreciate your plight.”

Lady Repton pulls a coin purse from her bodice and offers it to Nancy. “I prefer to pay upfront,” she says.

Nancy takes it, peeks inside and agrees.

“Right… Come on.”

 

She leads the lady up the stairs to a room, and watches her sit on the foot of the bed with billowing skirts and a vibrant smile.

“How nice to be alone.”

Nancy gently shuts the door. She’s not usually nervous. But then she’s not usually offering services off the menu, as it were. She would not be inclined to offer such an arrangement with male clients, but it’s not in her nature to refuse a lady - especially one so eager.

“What shall I do now?” asks Lady Repton, breathless with anticipation.

Nancy sets her manner as strict and straightforward.

“Address me as Madam.”

She gasps, delighted. “Yes, Madam.”

“Finish your drink,” says Nancy. “And take off your mask.”

Lady Repton complies, gulping the last bit of wine and leaning over to set her things aside. She sits again on the bed, wiggling with excitement.

“What will you do with me?” she asks.

Nancy slowly struts forward, heels clacking against the floor. She’s a vision in black with her slender legs and powerful presence, demanding admiration and attention. Her gloved hand lifts the lady’s chin.

“So you wish to lick my cunny?” she asks.

“Oh, yes.” She’s excited to bursting.

Nancy gives her cheek a light little tap. “What’s that?” she asks.

“Ah-- yes, Madam.”

“That’s right.” She starts to unfasten the buttons on her breeches, and Lady Repton stops her, trying to do it herself.

“Let me,” she says, but Nancy takes her hands away.

“Do I have to tie your hands?” she asks, blue eyes blazing with intensity.

The lady snickers in exhilarated amusement. “No,” she replies, and puts her hands at her sides. “Madam.”

“Good girl,” Nancy mutters, and Lady Repton goes on merrily laughing.

Nancy places a finger at her cheek.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“No,” the lady answers. “Not at all... Please, I want to taste you.”

“With insolence like that you might not get to.”

“But I paid you.”

She’s dead serious, and Nancy could laugh. For a moment, she breaks character. “It’s just an act, Frances.”

“Oh.” She’s relieved. “Right… Yes…”

“Yes what?”

“Madam.” She can’t stop grinning. “Do you want me on my knees?”

“No,” says Nancy. “On your back.”

She obeys, and her head drops heavily against the pillow. But then she pulls herself up on her elbows, curiously watching Nancy take her breeches off.

“Down,” says Nancy, and she lies back obediently, chuckling nonetheless.

Nancy straddles her around the waist, flicking her coat out behind her, and the lady reaches up to stroke down her chest. But Nancy takes her by the wrists and shoves them down against the bed. The lady gazes up in her eyes, surging with desire. She struggles a bit, but it’s no use.

“How am I to taste you?” she asks.

Nancy doesn’t answer in words, just reaches to grasp the headboard and moves to kneel astride her face. The lady draws her close, moaning in bliss against the heat of her core, and Nancy gently rocks her hips, businesslike in manner.

Lady Repton’s got her arms wrapped around her bare thighs, and she’s hot with lust, heartily licking and slurping. Nancy strokes her head, and it’s a sweet and tender touch. She should say something, but she’s wordless, breathless, just a bit too much enjoying the feeling of this woman so eagerly getting to work on her. Their eyes meet, and Nancy quickly looks away.

“You taste exquisite,” the lady tells her. “My God--” but her words are muffled in her work as Nancy presses against her.

“Don’t dare stop… or I will have to punish you...”

She obliges - and Nancy starts panting as she starts to get close. Their movements coordinate - the lady won’t dare let her go. And then Nancy’s panting hard, lashes fluttering, lips gasping.

Then it’s over, Nancy climbs off, and Lady Repton lies back, wiping her mouth. Her lipstick isn’t much but a smudge. She reaches to start pulling up her skirts.

“Nancy, I’m aching, you’ve got to touch me.”

Nancy’s busy getting dressed.

“Please, oh God, I'm dripping.” She squirms. “I’ve got to have you.”

Then Nancy gets on top of her, dressed again but without her hat and mask. It’s incredible and intimate to properly see her face and her dark waves of hair.

“Oh, touch me,” the lady implores, pulling her closer as though for a kiss. “Impale me.”

Nancy stifles a chuckle and allows her a kiss - it’s soft and tender, though rather quick. She pulls off her glove, moves rustling skirts, and starts to stroke where the lady needs her most - and she’s terribly wet. She pulls Nancy close again, kissing at her face between gasps of pleasure.

“Oh-- Please--” Lady Repton’s voice is soft now, almost meek. “Why aren’t you inside me yet?”

Nancy promptly fixes that. The lady bucks her hips to meet her thrusts, panting and breathlessly moaning.

“You like that?” asks Nancy.

Even in the throes of passion she smiles a bit. “Yes... Madam.”

Nancy laughs freely, and goes on fucking her like it’s her job - which really, it is.

“God, I wish you could give me a proper fuck,” says the lady, and Nancy stops, quite offended.

“Is that not a proper fuck?”

“You know what I mean… With your hips, here…” She pulls Nancy closer to settle between her legs. “Thrusting into me…”

“You mean like this?” says Nancy, smirking a bit as she starts rutting up against her - slowly at first, and then faster-- harder--

“Ah-- yes--” The lady holds her close. “Oh, you do excite me, Miss Nancy Birch...”

Nancy grins, amused and rather enjoying herself after all. Finally she slows, reaching down to use her hand. It’s not long before she succeeds in eliciting a blissful, breathless climax. Lady Repton promptly pulls her in to kiss her quite deeply, lovingly stroking her hair.

“You’re incredible,” she declares. “Can I keep you?”

Nancy chuckles, shaking her head. “I don’t know about that.”

The lady looks dispirited, her eyes going dull as her smile falls.

“Where can I find you?” she asks.

“Russell Street.”

She steals another lingering kiss and strokes at Nancy’s cheek. “I promise I will find you again,” she says, eyes sparkling at the thought.

Nancy nods, smiling as she pulls away. “Pleasure doing business.”

Lady Repton props up on her forearms. “Was it?” she asks.

“What?”

“A pleasure?”

Nancy can’t help but grin.

“Yes,” she replies, and gives a wink before she leaves.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the title might seem unrelated but if you translate, Hell is the masquerade and feasting is..... well. haha.
> 
> I apologize in advance for the fact that there will totally be a sequel.


End file.
